novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
A (Semi) Comprehensive History of ==NOVA==
PLEASE NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A COMPILATION OF EVENTS PEOPLE HAVE WITNESSED AND NOT NECESSARILY CONTRIBUTED TO; AS SUCH DOES NOT PROVIDE A FULL ACCURATE HISTORY OF ROLEPLAY EVENTS OR OTHERWISE. AS THERE ARE HOLES IN THE STORY AND BIASED VIEWS, THE PEOPLE WHO ORIGINALLY WROTE THE CANON up as it was WOULD NOT CONSIDER IT TRUE, AND THEREFORE, READERS SHOULD NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT A 100% RELIABLE SOURCE OF INFORMATION. ''HOWEVER, IT IS ONE OF THE ONLY SOMEWHAT GOOD OF HISTORY OF THE GROUP IN FULL. JNINJA, SADFULL, TRON, AND MYSELF ARE THE ONLY MEMBERS LEFT OF THE ORIGINAL NOVA CREW, AND JNINJA AND SADFULL ARE RARELY AROUND. TRON IS TRON. I can't for the life of me remeber you before C:A except the fact you were there with us during TOR somehow.(Oh, ya, I was time travelling Red Dawn and Valkyrie back then as well as some minor OP Sith lords. I remember I joined =NOVA= like, a week or so after Sad, or some sht like that and frequently got exiled with my posts being deleted lmaaaao - Tron)) THEREFORE I HAVE TAKEN IT UPON MYSELF TO EDUCATE THE LESSER MASSES OF THE EVENTS THAT NOVA HAS INFLUENCED. '' End caps/italics/bold lock. Feel free to add in your characters or events, but make sure that it's a.) relevant b.) in the same general writing style c.) is not drawn out backstory and/or repeated, unessescary mention of your character d.) is short and leaves room for the rest of the lore -d'platypus Formation During the Great Galactic War, a rogue Sith Lord named Darth Jalos killed his master and broke away from the Sith Empire to forge his own faction. The Bloodskull Empire, named after a powerful artefact in Jalos' possession, quickly expanded their operations to becoem a serious player in the war. With the entry of the Bloodskull, the conflict between the Republic and the Sith stalled and became the tense standoff known as the Cold War. Jalos preached order through control and obedience, a similar but less harsh ideal than the Sith's. This drew many to his cause, from Republic soldiers dissillusioned from their fight to Sith Acolytes looking for a more powerful master to study under. Soon, however, Jalos discovered the Apocalyptic Sabers: powerful, mystic weapons infused with powers of destruction and chaos. His view corrupted by the power his Saber brought him, Darth Jalos began a ruthless campaign of death across Sith and Republic space. The Sith Empire was nearly destroyed and the Republic was forced to surrender their worlds of face the same fate. Rebellion A large portion of Bloodskull forces eventually became displeased with Jalos' mad thirst for power, and broke away from the Empire. Under the leadership of Alex Talis, Jalos' force using lieutenant, the rebels banded together under the name "NOVA", the first of many consecutive groups to take the name. The newly christened NOVA began waging war against the Bloodskull Empire. General Maverick, a veteran of the Bloodskull military, led the overall forces, with ground troops consolidated under Colonel Rahkon, a force using, fireball throwing, immortal time/space traveller with a penchant for superweapons. Naval units were under the command of Admiral D'platt, a Firkian space-combat tactician. NOVA and Bloodskull were at first evenly matched, with several proxy battles and space skirmishes going to either side. The tide turned with the appearence of Simon, a powerful sunglasses-wearing being and a user of one of the Apocalyptic Sabers. With the power of his blade, Simon was joined by Talis and Rahkon on the front lines and catapulted NOVA into a winning streak. Simon was sent to take out Jalos, whose corrupted ideals and use of his Apocalyptic Saber were severely destabilizing the Galaxy. On the surface of Ilum, NOVA and Bloodskull forces clashed in a final battle, and with the Bloodskull Navy wiped out, NOVA won the engagement. Simon and Jalos met in the ice mountains and dueled, both using their powerful force abilities to try and overpower the other. Simon eventually struck down Jalos with the help of a NOVA strike squad, but NOVA demanded that Simon enter their custody and turn over the Apocalytpic Sabers, having witnessed the terrible power the items possessed. Simon took Jalos' saber and fled, leaving Talis and the rest of NOVA to go their own way. Early Years Inheriting the Bloodskull's place as galactic superpower, NOVA had to make sure that it could build up it's resrouces without fear of attack by outside forces. Maverick and Rahkon focused on organizing the development efforts, while D'platt oversaw the actual R&D process. Initial efforts were poor, but managed to produce the precursors to later NOVA equipment: phase blaster rifles, mechanized droid units, and standard issue cortosis swords. NOVA used older Bloodskull tech for it's first few decades; despite it's age, it was more effective and powerful than the newer model technology, which was used as cannon fodder materiel. Eventually, NOVA began to pull ahead of the Bloodskull issue equipment, and successfully constructed their own unique items. The group went through several iterations in this time, from a rebellion to a militia to a technology corporation. It intervened numerous times in wars between the Republic and the Sith, but could not prevent the Battle of Rusaan and birth of the Rule of Two. Firkia was a large help in this era, due to it's massive orbital shipyards. It holds the place as the home of NOVA's navy up until the Cylian Crisis. Other worlds NOVA had a presence on were Alderaan, Tatooine, Ord Mantell, Ilum, Coruscant, Korriban, Dromuund Kaas, Corellia, Geonosis, Kashyyk, and Dantooine. Pre-Clone Wars Clone Wars Havoc Conflict Galactic Civil War New Republic Era